rangersapprentice_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Keepers Of Aruluen
Kingdom Keepers of Aruluen is a crossover between Kingdom Keepers and Ranger's Apprentice. Characters *Dell Philby: A genius,he is second in command to Finn and is a walking encyclopedia. *Charlene “Charlie" Turner:Charlene is a blond girl.She looks like a cheerleader,acts like a jock,and is smart enough to help solve the riddles left by Wayne,the mentor of the Keepers. *Finnegan “Finn" Whiteman:The leader of the Kingdom Keepers,Finn is cool and the first of the Keepers to achieve all clear. *Isabella “Willa" Angelo:A geeky girl,Willa is friendly to everyone. *Terry Maybeck:He is cool and Philby is occasionally jealous.He considers himself the answer to any problem. *Amanda:A fairly,like Jess,they claim they are sisters.She is telekinetic and has a crush on Finn. *Jessica “Jess":Amanda's “sister",she is a fairly and a close friend to all the Keepers.Her dreams accurately predict the future. *Will Treaty:A famous ranger. *Horace Altman:Will's best friend. Kingdom Keepers Background Knowledge The Overtakers: A group of Disney villains who banded together to conquer Disney,the main enemy of the Kingdom Keepers. DHI: Standing for “Disney Host Interactive" or “Daylight Hologram Imaging",DHI's are the hologram versions of the five(later seven) Keepers. Cross-over: When the Keepers wake up as DHI's in Disney,this is called crossing over. All clear: The ability to transform into a hologram.The DHI's are half human,but when all fear and senses are forgotten all clear is achieved.Finn was the first to use all clear and is relayed upon to open locked buildings.During all clear the Keepers can walk through walls,objects,and even enemies.Finn used this once to escape a giant python,and he is the only Keeper who can use all clear at will.The others can't use it as easily,but Philby,Maybeck,and Charlene have all done it before. Sleeping Beauty Syndrome: Often shortened to SBS or The Syndrome,it is the state when a Keeper can't cross back over.When a DHI becomes trapped in one of the Disney Parks,their real self can't wake up,leaving them trapped in The Syndrome.All of the Keepers have been in The Syndrome at least once,but really any time they are in the Parks they would be in SBS.It's not called The Syndrome until a parent attempts to and cannot wake up the Keeper.At one point the Keepers could not find the Fob(a remote that let's them return home) and had to wait till the Parks opening,long after their parents could not wake them. The Return: The Fob that let's them return.It was originally hidden in Cinderella Castle,but had to be moved as the Keepers went through the Disney Parks. Fairly: Coming from a joke saying they are “fairly human",Fairlies are kids with special abilities.According to Amanda,all Fairlies are orphans who live in a foster home in Maryland.Also,it's been recorded that one boy could light things on fire just by staring at them. Wayne: Wayne is one of the original imagineers from Disney,and the last one alive to actually meet Walt E. Disney and know him personally.He lives in a firehouse in Magic Kingdom and is responsible for the DHI technology. Books ''The Rangers ''Spoilers: The Keepers have found themselves in a strange kingdom with no way home.Now knowing Malificent has sent them here,the Keepers try harder than ever to overcome the plots of the Overtakers. Will and Horace have met seven strangers...and find themselves caught in a war raged between centuries,between characters who don't even exist in reality.What can they do to help Teen Keepers?Can they even do anything at all?